Tweaking One's Game
by DJ Dubois
Summary: In the sequel to Stood Up, Kim and Ron adjust to their new sitch.  How will it go?  KimOC, RonYori and KimRon friends  Please r & r!
1. The Working Date

Tweaking One's Game

DJ Duncan

August 2004

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney. Rick's my character.

Chapter 1 [Drakken's Beachside Hideout—six weeks after "Stood Up"

It was a clear and moonlit July night along that stretch of beach. The waves lapped against the sand gently. A breeze blew through the still-warm air. Not a cloud obscured the dark and starry night.

At least that's what Kim and Rick had thought when they went out on their latest date. After (yet another) dinner at Le Chez, they drove around Upperton and Middleton in his car, clearly enjoying the evening.

That is…until her Kimmunicator went off and they were called away to deal with Drakken.

"Sorry about the date," she apologized.

"I knew what I was getting when I signed on. Besides who says this can't be a _working date_?" he assured her with a smirk at the end.

"Oh? Kind of like that art assignment?" she supposed while firing the grappling line up the cliff and hitting the top as she always did.

"Trust me; this is way more interesting." He stole a kiss off of her cheek. "A chance for bonus points in the file for me AND a chance to stick it to Du AGAIN." He fired his hook, securing it right beside hers. "Besides, it's good PR for a certain redheaded cheerleader, I know."

"Stop!" she laughed while blushing just a bit. In the six weeks since the Prom, she and Rick had done the bulk of the missions. Over that time, they'd drifted even closer. "Just make sure you stick something in there for Ron and Yori while you're at it."

"Always," he agreed. During their "vacation", they'd teamed up with their friends for two missions in the Far East. It was on those trips that he'd noticed a difference in Ron.

While the blonde teen still screwed up the enemy's technology (Rick had thought the bubble gum clogging the pistons in Dementor's latest prototype was a stroke of poetic genius), Ron put some sweet moves on the goons himself, using what he'd relearned about _tai-sheng-pek-kwar_ to put the hurt on the bad guys.

Yori, as Rick had expected, more than proved herself, cutting through the opposition with martial arts precision not to mention her fans. While he made sure she was mentioned with due credit, he was careful to keep Yamanuchi out of the reports.

"Too bad, we can't pull another double date," he lamented softly.

She nodded, still not used to Ron's being over in Japan permanently. Still she grinned at her boyfriend. "You just want to see Ron get _creatively destructive_ again."

"Hey! The man's an _artist_," he defended his position while starting to climb.

She rolled her eyes at _that _summation but started right up the rocky slope after him.

[Twenty minutes later—Inside of the lair

Even as the duo got into position, Dr. Drakken paced to and fro in his lab. For the past three days, he'd worked almost nonstop on his latest super weapon, a liquid which sat in a corner of the lab where it was settling after his latest treatment. Now he waited for the timer to go off.

Around him, other activity continued. The red suited goons manned their posts. Shego sat in her corner reading a magazine and munching on a cookie.

Finally she sighed at his to and fro movement. "Hey, Doctor D., pull up a chair! That isn't going to make the stuff set any faster!"

"A good villain knows when to be excited. I'm on the brink of something great!" he retorted. "And what did we talk about concerning sidekicks talking back?"

"Yeah right," she groused while grinding her teeth. _I really shouldn't but he is so excited about this one. _ She turned to see the beaker sitting across the room. "Ooh look! It's green. At least the color's right."

"I thought you'd like that," he presumed.

"Yeah. It's cool. But does it mean it's going to work? Yeah right," she doubted before going back to the cookie and magazine.

"OOOH! SHEGO!" he hissed while slapping his hand over his face.

Then the timer went off, saying that the solution was ready.

"It's done!" he announced even though nobody else was really listening. "The degenerator plasma's finished!" He began to pour the solution from the specially treated beaker into three small 'shells' of like design. He then put the bullets into an oversized gun and snapped the chamber shut.

"Yippee! Another world beating solution! What will this one do?" she wondered sarcastically while twirling her finger. "Woo hoo!"

"ARGH! Fine! Be a killjoy! It's ironic in that Kim Possible's bumbling buffoon sidekick was the inspiration for this scheme. This plasma eats away whatever weaponry an enemy has," he explained.

She snorted. "As long as it doesn't do the same to your pants. Sorry, Doc, but it's enough watching the Idiot lose his pants without dealing with the blue legs too."

He glared at her, fuming at her. "I happen to think I have nice legs. Besides it'll be my enemies who'll discover what it feels like!"

"Yeah. Can't wait for that," she muttered while flipping a page in the journal.

"Neither can we!"

The villains jerked out of their routines to see Kim and Rick watching them from the balcony above.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken growled.

"Oh look! Inspiration comes back to bite you in the ass!" Shego cracked while throwing down her reading material and firing up the green plasma in her hands. Seeing Rick, she laughed. "Looks like Kimmie's been sidekick shopping. And he's _cute_!"

"DOH! Never mind that! GET THEM!" he growled at the others while adjusting the gun for its first test.

On cue, six large goons rushed up the stairs toward the teenaged duo.

"Since I know you want Shego, go ahead. I'll take the goon squad," Rick advised.

"And they say a guy doesn't know how to treat a girl?" she supposed while smirking at him. She fired her grappling line again; this time finding an overhead beam and swung down toward the two main villains for this trip.

But Drakken grinned, sizing up a shot and firing the first shell.

Kim twisted to avoid the impact but the shell hit her line, exploding on impact and eating it, the grappling gun and the back of her glove away. Within seconds, she was falling toward the floor but managed to redirect her tumble toward the awning over Drakken's computers and then land on the floor safely. She shook her hand.

"Oh did poor Kimmie burn herself?" Shego baited while throwing several emerald bursts in her direction.

"Not as much as you burn me!" the heroine snarled while avoiding the barrage with still more acrobatic moves.

"And what's with the Stud? Don't tell me you finally got tired of the Buffoon? About time, you saw the light," Shego sassed while throwing a plasma punch.

The remark made Kim think of what Bonnie said in calling Rick the "replacement". "Ron's off doing some stuff right now. Meantime, Rick's helping. Both are on the team."

"Growing the club, are we? Bet the Idiot's jealous…."

That remark made Kim burn with anger. "He's FINE WITH IT!" She landed a vicious spin kick knocking her adversary back.

"Oh that made a mark," Shego realized. "Don't tell me you've pissed off your little boyfriend already?"

"Ron and I aren't dating anymore but you'd know that if you didn't read the _Discerner. _That is so last year!" Kim informed. "He's fine; trust me. Actually, he's got some new moves too!"

That made Shego laugh incredulously. "WHOA! Hey! Did I just hear you say that the Buffoon's _actually going to fight for a change_? Hey! Stop the presses!" She missed with another plasma punch, shorting out a computer.

"SHEGO, THE EQUIPMENT!" Drakken bellowed while trying to aim at Kim. Getting his shot, he crowed, "Farewell, Kim Possible!"

From the balcony, Rick overheard that comment as he delivered the last punch to a goon's jaw. He saw Drakken aiming something at his girlfriend. "KIM!" Firing his grappling gun, he swung toward the blue skinned villain. In mid arc, he jarred Drakken forcing the latter to shoot the remaining cartridges into the air.

"Oh no," the evil genius whined, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Rick did too, ducking underneath a lab table. "Kim, get out of there!"

"Be there in a minute!" the cheerleader advised while avoiding another green blast. Then she kicked her enemy again, pancaking her up against a wall and knocking her out in the process.

"Kim! Come on!" Rick yelled.

"What did you…?" She looked up and saw the initial explosion. She winced. "Great." She joined him under the table. "You just had to do it, didn't you?"

"Hey, the guy had the drop on you. Besides, someone has to keep Ron's streak going," he surmised while hearing metal collapsing and crashing down.

She shook her head while hearing the solution rain down around them in between computers shorting out. "Just because you think he's an artist doesn't mean you have to imitate him!"

"Hey. He gets results," Rick countered while watching the deadly rain continue to plop downward.

Kim shook her head wondering how many current BFs praised the ex-BFs to a girl's face…or worse, tried to imitate them. After a couple of minutes, she saw that the goop had stopped falling. "All clear."

They climbed out from under their shelter to see that the lab was a complete disaster. Above them, they could see the waiting GJ helicopter through the new hole in the roof. The balconies were both gone. Every computer was fizzling—that is whatever was left of them. The green goop covered the floor.

"What is this stuff?" Rick wondered, knowing better than to try and touch it.

"We'll ask Wade," she advised while bringing up the genius on her Kimmunicator. "Wade, can we have a scan?"

The teenaged genius shrugged. "Sure. Just point and shoot. Want it now?"

"Please and thank you," she expressed before scanning the liquid from a safe distance.

Wade keyed a few computer buttons before concluding, "It's a corrosive substance unlike anything else. It looks as if it reacts to metal, some plastics and polyester but I'll have to do some testing to know for sure."

"Well, if we get a sample, we'll let you know," Rick replied, not holding out a lot of hope (or enthusiasm for that matter) about getting it.

"Let me know if Global Justice does get it. Thanks," Wade concluded before signing off.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah. That stuff ate my glove and the grappling gun but hey, it's no big," she declared. Then she stared at the sight in front of them. "Umm….eww….."

Rick had to laugh. "Looks like Drakken took what I said earlier to heart."

As the villain struggled to his feet, he found that he was only wearing his white boxers with little seahorses on them.

"End of the line, Drakken," she informed him while managing to keep a straight face.

Knowing that the goop had wiped out the hovercraft not to mention most of his capabilities, the blue skinned villain shuddered with rage over this latest embarrassment. "I'll get you for this!"

"Right." Hearing the GJ agents landing on the roof, she aimed the Kimmunicator at him. "This is for Ron by the way. He likes to know he's appreciated." She snapped an image of him and the lab in the background. Then, as the agents approached, she advised, "He's all yours if you can get to him."

"Wade advised us already, Miss Possible. We'll take care of them. Thanks," the head agent advised while securing Drakken, Shego and the goons in appropriate restraints for each and hauling them away. "Agent Trouseau, Dr. Director can't wait to read this report."

"I'll bet," Rick sighed, anticipating the lecture that this was going to bring. Still he take fifty of them knowing that what he did saved his GF from big embarrassment and who knows what else.

As the agents hauled him through the door, Drakken yelled back, "YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND ARE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

"Is he _always _such a sore loser?" Rick wondered.

"Yeah. Although this is way over the top," she noted. "Now, Rick, we do have that ride back to Middleton. Maybe we could get the window seat?"

"Room with a view? Yeah I can dig that," he agreed while escorting her out of the damaged lair and toward the waiting GJ jet.


	2. Talk in the Courtyard

Chapter 2 [Yamanuchi—Next Day

Ron sat in a lotus position off to the side of the school's central courtyard in perfect meditation. As Yori had promised upon his arrival, Sensei had worked him hard to resurrect and hone his skills. In addition to the ninja training, they had worked with the Lotus Blade and his monkey powers to be sure he would be ready to use them on missions.

Off to his right, Rufus did the same, focusing on the perfect piece of cheese in his mind but showing no reaction to anything around them.

As he sat there though, he was in tune with the energies around himself. Two birds flew overhead. A breeze across the area, rustling the flowers and tickling his nose. Two of his classmates talked over by the main building. Gentle foot falls whispered across the cobbles.

He smirked but maintained his concentration. Despite the steps being as soft as down alighting on the grass itself, they were like regular sounds to him. "Shouldn't try to sneak up on a ninja." He opened his eyes to find his girlfriend smirking right back at him.

"If I were trying to do, _Ron San, _certainly I would not approach from the front," Yori retorted, not giving an inch to him. "However, watching you and _Rufus San_ at peace gives me great joy." She smiled as she said that to him.

"Sensei wants me to perfect my awareness," he reminded her.

"And you have come so far in just the short time since your return," she countered.

"Might have something to do with the badical support," he suggested.

She blushed and protested, "You and your American style flirting!"

He got up and looked right into her almond shaped eyes. "What? A guy can't tell the truth to a gal?"

She shrugged. "A guy should _always _tell such truths." Seeing him smile, she rolled her eyes. "_Hai?"_

"I want a kiss right now. That's no lie either," he insisted, trying his luck.

"You are so _bad_!" she laughed.

Then he pulled his trump card. As she looked into his chocolate brown eyes, he pulled his lower lip out and did the mock sulk that he'd seen Kim do so many times.

Having seen the puppy dog pout in western movies, she winced, feeling herself caving in. "That is not fair!"

He didn't respond except to continue exactly what he was doing.

She muttered something inaudible in Japanese before looking around to make sure they were alone. Then she took his face in her hands and locked lips with his, making his whole world pop and turn back on its axis.

As they parted, he gasped.

She arched her eyebrow and giggled at him. "Be careful which truths you tell, _Ron San, _You might get more than you bargained for. Sensei is waiting for us."

"Okay." Seeing that Rufus was still in his trance, he opted not to disturb his friend. Rather he followed her into the central building where their teacher awaited them.

"Your meditation went well?" Sensei asked expectantly.

"I felt _everything _as you said," the younger man reported.

"Your dedication is admirable, _Stoppable San. _Still you will need to maintain your edge if you are to master the Lotus Blade and the _tai-sheng-pek-kwar_," the older man advised.

"_Hai. _With your permission, Hirotaka's invited me to spar with him in the _Dojo _after dinner tonight," Ron revealed.

"Such a match will offer benefits for you both. Very well, _Stoppable San_, I shall be interested to hear what comes of this," Sensei accepted.

"_Domo, Sensei," _Ron expressed before they bowed to him and left.

As with Yori, Sensei worried about Ron pushing himself too hard. While he admired the latter's drive and determination, he wanted the younger man to develop a balance in all things.

[Courtyard

"Do you feel better, _Ron San_?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied with a smile as they saw Rufus scamper over to him. "Hey, Buddy, have a good meditation session?"

"Left me," Rufus muttered tersely.

"Sorry. Sensei wanted to see us immediately. I didn't want to distract you," Ron apologized.

"OK," the mole rat accepted, knowing how important Sensei's word was in all things.

"We should head for the dining room. I know how your stomach gets when you are late for meals, _Ron San_," she teased.

Rufus snickered at the barb,

"Very funny," Ron groused while feeling his stomach indeed growl.


	3. Sparring and Learning

Chapter 3 [Later that night—_Dojo_

Fresh off of one of Nooni's best fish meals and a walk in the flower garden with Yori, Ron straightened his gi and stepped into the _dojo_. Seeing that he was the only one there, he grabbed a staff and twirled it in each hand, getting the feel of it. Then he feinted with it.

_Step—strike. Step—strike. Step—strike._

"You move well for an American, _Stoppable San_," Hirotaka complimented while striding purposefully into the area. "I have watched you in our morning drills."

"_Domo. _Kim mentioned the sparring you and she did during your trip back to Middleton," Ron complimented.

Hirotaka arched an eyebrow before popping a stick of gum suavely. "I would hardly call that _sparring_ however I appreciate the compliment especially from one of Kim Possible's skills."

"Trust me; you still have a following back in Middleton," the American noted.

"Your American society is easily impressed with small shows of strength and will," the Japanese man replied. "It is refreshing to meet someone from there such as yourself with a sensitive soul." He grabbed a staff. "Ready for your American style buttkicking yet?" He circled the area, holding his staff in front of himself.

Ron sighed and paralleled the other's moves. He was determined not to strike the first blow.

After three minutes, Hirotaka made the first move, swinging his staff.

Watching the other's eyes, Ron knew where to raise his staff and parry the assault. Then he swung his staff and missed.

Hirotaka clipped his opponent's side, knocking the breath out of him. "Do not over-commit, _Stoppable San_. Learn how to avoid the blow. Stay in control of your own. You can wear an opponent out with that strategy. I made one of your football players look foolish in that way."

Ron grinned, recalling what Kim had told him about how Hirotaka had done just that to Brick Flagg. "Wish I'd been there to see that. BOO YEAH!"

Hirotaka smirked. "You are so _reserved,_ _Stoppable San. _One can never tell how you really feel."

It took Ron about ten seconds to register the barb he'd just received. "Don't quit your day job, Hiro."

"With your moves, I shall not worry," Hirotaka baited with his cocky smirk.

Ron felt his temper flare but forced himself not to take the bait. He raised his staff and started circling again.

Hirotaka swung his staff.

This time, Ron avoided the attack, managing to sweep around the other and whack him softly in the ass. He raised his staff again just in time to parry the other's next assault.

"Not bad!" Hirotaka praised before sticking his foot out and tripping Ron. "But watch every move an opponent makes. I just misled you with my eyes while I moved my feet. Watch the eyes _and _the body."

"Eyes and body. Right," Ron noted to himself.

"Keep going. If you are not too tired, that is," Hirotaka gibed good naturedly.

The duo continued on for a while after that.


	4. Plans and More

Chapter 4 [Yori's Dorm Room

While Ron held his own against Hirotaka, Yori read a book in her room and occasionally glanced over at Rufus who ate from his bowl of tortilla chips. While she was glad that Ron took challenges head on, she worried about how he'd come out of this sparring match. She glanced at her watch. _ It's 8:30. Where is he? _She wanted to make sure he got enough rest.

Just then, her communicator went off.

She took it out of her purse and considered it for a minute. It felt strange to have it given how Kim had felt about her until recently and Sensei's usual attitude toward such things. However, both had relented to her role on the newly expanded Team Possible. Since then, it was nice to have a way to stay in touch with Rick and Kim not to mention buzz the BF when she wanted to get a hold of him.

Pressing the button, she saw Kim appear on the screen. "Hello, Kim Possible! _Ron San _is training with Hirotaka. Is there an emergency?"

"No big, Yori. Rick and I were called away from our date to deal with Drakken and Shego. Sorry that we didn't let you both know," Kim apologized.

"Nuts!" Rufus groused tersely.

"Sorry," Kim apologized. "For what it's worth, Rick said as much while we were on the mission."

Yori sighed, knowing how badly Ron felt about not being able to be on every mission with them. But dragging that point out would only make things worse, so she changed the subject. "_Ron San_'s training is going very well. He is progressing quickly."

"So we've noticed," Kim concurred. "You all are doing great things with him." Then she showed concern. "Ron's really going at it with Hirotaka?"

"_Hai. _Hiro will take it easy on _Ron San _or he will answer to _me,_" Yori affirmed while hearing Ron's footsteps coming down the hall. "He has just returned. Give us a minute." She headed across the hall and knocked on the door. "_Ron San_?"

"Hey. Come in," he agreed while letting her in. "It was some workout." He collapsed on the bed. "UGH!"

"I am sorry to have to ask this but would you mind coming with me? Kim Possible is waiting on my communicator," she indicated.

"Hey, that's cool," he agreed while forcing himself back up and plodding across the hall. Seeing Rufus eating there, he asked, "How are the chips?"

"Wan' some?" the mole rat offered.

"Thanks," Ron accepted while grabbing a handful and putting them on a tissue. Given how meticulous she was about things, he didn't _dare _leave so much as a crumb on the floor.

Seeing the duo sharing the chips (and using the tissue in the process), she allowed them a pleased smile before picking up the communicator. "My apologies for the wait, Kim Possible. _Ron San _is here along with _Rufus San._"

"This is for you to see as well, Yori," Kim indicated. "Hey, Ron, couldn't wait for the chips, could you?"

"Laugh it up, KP. Not a naco within a hundred miles of this place. The things a guy has to go through," he replied frankly.

"As Sensei says, sacrifice fortifies the soul, _Ron San_," Yori reminded him.

Kim winced, imagining the withdrawal that he must have been going through. "And you're okay?"

"Yeah well. Nooni's cooking's awesome…and I've volunteered to cook for the school at the end of the week. So it's no big really. How's everything with Rick?" he inquired.

She smiled and blushed. "Awesome. And you both?"

"BOO YEAH!" he cheered.

"Yeah. I think that about says it all," Kim laughed, feeling better in hearing his unique cheer. "How did the sparring match go?"

"That? No big! Hiro and I were fooling around. He taught me a few things. I got a few shots in," Ron bragged.

The two girls quirked a brow in unison at him. While they enjoyed his confidence, they also knew that Hirotaka was quite capable of kicking his ass. Still the fact that Ron could deal with Hirotaka even at half speed spoke well of his developing abilities.

"Shego might want a demo some time, Ron. She was asking about you. Oh and Drakken's latest super weapon was inspired by you too," Kim reported.

"Hey! They can deal with my Mad-Fu skills any time they want!" he insisted. Then he mulled over the last part of her summarization. "Inspired?"

"Yeah." She chuckled. "It was a corrosive goop that ate through metal, clothes or whatever. You need to see this. Rick decided to follow your sitch on this." Kim hit the playback button.

As they witnessed the goop destroying the lab, the two ninja students had a good laugh over that.

Seeing Drakken in _his _boxers made them laugh even louder.

"They follow in your footsteps all right, _Ron San,_" Yori giggled.

"Hey, I haven't done that since Nakasumi. It's bondiggity awesome watching someone else lose their pants instead of me," he told them both.

"I'll bet it is. Hey, I need to get to sleep so I can be ready for work at CB tomorrow. Give my best to Sensei," Kim wished.

"Say howdy to Monique and my folks," he insisted.

"Sure. Hey, you take care. By the way, any chance that Rick and I could come by and work on our skills?" Kim wondered.

"I am sure Sensei would say yes. Let us ask him tomorrow," Yori noted.

"Hey, KP, it's awesome hearing from you. Hang in there and thanks for the update," he told her.

"It's great to talk with you too, Ron. Thanks," Kim concluded before signing off.

Ron sat in his favorite corner chair and considered his girlfriend who sat on her bed. "_Domo."_

"No problem, _Ron San. _One should never apologize for having good friends," she assured him while eyeing his posture. "He beat on you, didn't he?"

"Yori," he muttered.

Even through his gi, she could feel how tight his muscles were. "I think you need some _special treatment." _

Knowing what she was thinking, he took his top off and laid down on his stomach.

She worked her fingers along his back, easing the tight muscles there. "How does that feel?"

"Bondiggity awesome!" he expressed. "_Domo."_

"It is my pleasure, _Ron San. _As long as we keep it to just American style massages, I am sure Sensei will not mind."

As his muscles loosened, he allowed himself to smile. Maybe he didn't have his nacos whenever he wanted them but he had everything else.

And that wasn't half bad either……


	5. Everyone Together Again!

Conclusion [Friday afternoon—Yamanuchi

After finishing morning drills and, with Sensei's permission, doing their meditations early, and laying in the prep work for the evening meal, Ron, Yori and Rufus waited patiently in the central courtyard for their friends to show up or, in this case, literally fall out of the sky.

"It will be all right, _Ron San. _Kim Possible has been here with you before," she pointed out noting his anxiousness.

"Yeah I know," he agreed. "It's just..." He sighed. "This is the first visit where I'm here here and they're visiting us. I know it's silly but….."

She shook her head. "It is far from silly to want our friends to be happy when they are with us. That is part of being a good host." She kissed him. "It's part of what makes you so considerate."

"Guess I have good role models, huh?" he supposed while giving her hand a squeeze.

"_Ron San_, stop!" she blushed although she enjoyed the compliment.

It was at that moment that they saw a small cargo plane flying overhead. From it, they saw a door open and two people jump out of it.

"There they are," he pointed out as the two parachutes blossomed in the sky.

Slowly the duo grew larger and larger as they floated gently toward the ground and landed with ease in its center.

"Hey, guys!" Kim greeted while taking her helmet off and stashing the parachute in her knapsack. She set those items along with a take out bag down and rushed to hug her friends.

"Good to see ya!" Ron returned the greeting while hugging Kim and shaking Rick's hand. "Saw your sitch, Dude. That was awesome!"

"Thought you'd like that," Rick concurred with a grin. "Especially seeing Drakken like that." He considered the facility. "This is some place."

"Sensei is waiting for us. And then, after training, we will be, as you Americans say, on our own. _Ron San _has an extra special surprise planned for tonight," Yori announced.

"Surprise?" Rick wondered.

"_Chez Ronald _is back," Ron deadpanned. "Nooni wanted the break so I volunteered to show off the mad cooking skills!"

"YUM!" Rufus agreed. Then he sniffed the air and spied the bag. "NACOS!"

"Compliments of Ned," Kim declared. "Two each. Sorry we couldn't bring more but…."

"Cool! Let's go and talk with Sensei. Then we can eat these and get down to the stuff," Ron noted as they all headed for the central building and their afternoon schedule.

[Dining Room—7:00 PM

While he normally preferred to keep the students on a regimented schedule, Sensei allowed occasional exception for the sake of principle. In this case, he had three things in mind: to celebrate the visit of special friends and also to allow Ron to teach the others how to pitch in and collaborate, sharing the load in the process.

After their lunch and the sparring with Yamanouchi's finest, Yori guided Kim and Rick around the grounds, letting them enjoy the simple beauty of the place and its aesthetics.

As they did that, Ron worked away in the kitchen, chopping, slicing and dicing vegetables as well as the chicken and pork donated by three of the alumni. While the tasks consumed most of his afternoon, he looked at cooking as an art form much as painting a picture or composing a poem might be to someone else. As much as his martial arts training and relationship with Yori helped him, this aspect completed the triumvirate.

And in that lay Sensei's most critical reason—to help the foreigner find that balance within himself.

Meantime, the students admittedly grew impatient and hungrier with each passing minute. While they did not say anything due to both Sensei's wishes (and Japanese cultural norms), they were an hour past their normal dinner time. However, there was an element of curiosity among them too. What would their _gaijin _brother from the West offer them on this night?

At the head table, Kim, Rick and Yori sat alongside Sensei waiting for the feast in process.

"Thanks for letting Ron do this, Sensei," Kim expressed. "You're in for a treat."

"So I understand," the teacher agreed. "Nooni has tried a sample of this dish and she approves. Besides, it lets us see yet another of _Stoppable San's _facets."

The doors swung open, allowing Ron to walk out into the room. "Hey, guys! Sorry that dinner's late and all. Umm…wanna line up and we'll get started? Dinner is served!"

The ninja students stood but remained in place while their master and guests took their places at the head of the line. Then they joined the honored ones for their part in the feast.

Once back at the table, Sensei said a small blessing before bidding everyone to sit and enjoy.

"He really cooked this?" Rick asked, having tried a bite from his dish and staring at it incredulously.

"Yeah. Ask the gang back in Middleton about his coup in the cafeteria. As he said, _Chez Ronald _was a hit," Kim agreed while considering the chicken, pork and vegetable mixture on the rice.

Yori hesitantly tried the dish. While she would eat it no matter what, she did not normally deal with fatty or heavy dishes very well. However, as the food passed over her tongue, she closed her eyes and smiled, savoring the symphony of tastes. Her boyfriend definitely had more sides than even she considered. "This is wonderful!"

"Told you so," Kim noted wryly as she bit into a pepper. "You might want to tell him though."

Yori looked up to see Ron sitting down next to her with his own serving. "_Ron San, _I never would have guessed you could cook like this!"

"Yeah, kind of left that as a surprise, didn't I?" he replied feeling self-conscious. "Glad you like it."

She let her eyes sparkle into his, revealing her approval for the culinary art she and the others were enjoying. Already, she thought of ways that perhaps he could cook for her one on one at some point. While she wanted to give him a kiss, she would do so later for it did not do to express PDAs in front of her classmates and Sensei.

Ron savored his own meal. More importantly though, his friends—no, his _family_—truly enjoyed themselves around him. To him, that was the most important thing. No longer was he Ron Stoppable, the klutz/hanger on/sidekick. On that day, he truly became a part of a larger team.

And that was the most important thing to him…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
